Blooming Flower
by Unpredicted
Summary: :  It's all over , I don't bother with them, I don't want to go back to the leaf and face all my friends again i don't want to see those  two. Because if one will try to mend my heart the other will break it .   Sakura centric
1. Chapter 1

Blooming Flower . 

Summary : It's all over , I #don't bother with them, I don't want to go back to the leaf and face all my friends again i don't want to see those two. Because if one will try to mend my heart the other will break it .

Sakura centric

no pairings yet

(note : Everything else except the plot does not belong to me.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : True histories .<p>

Haruno Sakura was born on 28th March in the village hiddden in the rain. She had her mother's eyes but a mixture of her father and mother's hair. Her father was the owner of big blue eyes and red hair while her mother silver white hair which she kept short. When Sakura turned three she met Kenji and Murasaki who became her two very good friends.

Murasaki had green hair and big golden eyes, Kenji on the other hand had very light blue hair, a tannned skin and silverish eyes. She bagan becoming more scocial as she grew. When Sakura was six for some unknown reason Sakura and her father went to visit an aunt in Konha. They had stoppped for a rest when Sakura, had gone into deep slumber. All she heard is the rustling of trees. About an hour later she found herself desert after hours of sobbing she looked around and found her father's dead body. Fortunately the had not gone far from home so she ran back to the house and when she found her house , she realised her mother had walked out on her . All she remembers is a blur of red before she found herself at her anunts home . Who became her mother and her cousins begame siblings,they used a memory jutsu to make her forget every thing, it was not until she was fifteen that the jutsu begin to wear off but she didn't tell a soul.

* * *

><p>The pitter patter of rain could be heard as Haruno Sakura along with Hatake Kakashi rushed to the crime scene , it seemed as if another man had been killed, a medic . About half an hour later Sakura was seated in the hokage's office or "tent ."<p>

"Sakura ...it seems that naruto has and the raikage willl be off to stop him in an hour but I'd like to disscuss something with you. "

"yes ? "

"The musikage has requested you go to the village hidden in the rain for four years while she will send some other shnobi to the leaf. Would you like to go or not ? "

"What do you think ? "

"I think you should "

"Alright then "

_Inner Sakura : home sweet home ! _

Tsuande manages to convince Naruto to train for two and a half years and then battle, Madara does the same with sasuke .

* * *

><p><em>Three years later..<em>

_His hand , he's killing me I can feeling the force of it around my neck. Where did that scream come from ? Why is eveything turning red ...W-wwwho's ttt-that ?_

I woke up at midnight because of another nightmare trying to calm myself down. It will alll be over soon, TOmoroww Naruto and Sasuke will fight along with ten other people and they'll be in a barrirer , they won't see me hopefully.I won't be involoved it anything i told myself as i took another sip of cold water.

_Inner Sakura : besides even if they do you've become a better ninja remember that you're a jounin ...CHA!_

When my glass of water finished I made my to the bed and counted to ten

.

.

**one **

**.**

**.**

**two**

**.**

**.**

**three**

**.**

**.**

**four**

**.**

**.**

**five **

**.**

**.**

**six **

**.**

**.**

**seven**

**.**

**.**

**eight **

**.**

**.**

**nine **

.

Then I heard the knock.

* * *

><p>How is it ? REVIEW !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Haruno sama, the condition has been stablized. You're premited to leave now." One of the male medics spoke, he could very well see that the pinkette was not having one of the best nights.  
>Sakura sighed quietly then said in a weak voice " Tell muzikage-sama I won't be watching the match tomorow ." The male medic inwardly gasped but nodded. "Ja'ne " Sakura walked out of the camp. "I don't think I'll be able to watch them "she said, choking back tears. About two weeks ago the tuzikage had been attacked and so terribly injured by none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself. How could he become such a monster was past sakura. Naruto being the hero he was had arrived just in time to save the tuzikage.<br>The condition of the kage was so severe, that's why sakura found herself being called here once ever 2 hours. She entered her "house " as you could call it, Made of sand with a wooden door (courtsey of Gaara )actually it was more of a study because it was tiny .  
>Mainly, Sakura had decided if I see those two like that I wont be able to live with myself .<br>Naruto had always been sweet, caring and sakura had to admit patient with her. I mean she was or rather is a weakling yet her never treated her like crap not like sasuke used to. He was always there for her.  
>Sasuke on the other hand was a puzzle she could never solve ever. "A pathetic excuse for a human." as the raikage had put it. He was a self centered jerk yet Sakura couldnt stop loving him but she couldn't forgive him either.<br>Those two were heros of their stories while she , she was just the background, a nobody she didn't deserve them. Besides the Tuzikage needed a lot more attention than they were giving him. There wasn't going to be a happy ending she tought bitterly and the tears fell. The morning sakura overslept not that it mattered anyways. Still she pinned her long hair into a funky bun. Her hair had grown she hadn't bother to cut it and made her way to the medical camp there were only two medic assistants besides her and four gaurds other than that the camps were deserted . She nodded to the gaurds after her check and enterted the medical tent. "Sakura sama " both female medics grunted and resumed to looking at charts or reading scrolls.  
>"What's his condition ? "<br>"He's fine ." The blond one replied .  
>"Getting quite better actually !" the brunette piped in. "Good. "<br>"Haruno san." It was Hotori , the kage's youngest son, he had insisted that he'd be the one to gaurd his father's camp. "Hai ? "  
>"My father, how is he ? "<br>Sakua could detect sowrrow in his voice, she didn''t blame him.  
>"Better, but he wouldn't be regaining consiousness in a month " she knew there was no point in deciving him, just because we merely want something doesn't make it reality.<br>"Arigatou." With that, he left the tent. 


End file.
